Like Father, Like Daughter
by CandyApple75
Summary: Emma's 28 and she's never had to bring a boy home. Or deal with an over-protective father who seems intent on destroying her chances with everyone in town.


**Hey! I have another Once Upon a Monday re-post for you all. For reasons that I will never understand, people really seemed to like this chapter. You all are weird. But I love you anyway!**

**This is set after the curse broke, but Graham's still alive. Just go with it.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma smiled as she stood outside the apartment door. Graham grinned his adorable smile back at her and then started to lean closer. She mimicked him and after a moment, their lips met. For a few seconds, it was heaven. And then the lights in the hallway started flickering on and off.

The pair broke apart and the lights stopped. Emma rolled her eyes and then turned back to Graham.

"I had a lot of fun," she said.

"Me too. Maybe we could…do it again sometime?"

Emma nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The lights flickered again and Emma groaned.

"I gotta go," she said.

"All right. Good night," Graham said as he walked outside.

Emma opened the apartment door and was not at all surprised to see James standing next to the light switch.

"Daaaad," she moaned. "I'm twenty-eight. I can date and kiss guys if I want to."

"Not in front of me," James said as he turned and started toward his and Snow's bedroom.

~*oO0Oo*~

August wrapped Emma into his arms outside of her apartment door. Emma relaxed into the embrace and smiled. The night had been so perfect that she almost didn't want it to end. She turned her head and gave August a kiss.

Just as their lips met, there was a crash from inside the apartment. August jumped back and Emma sighed.

"Don't worry about it," she said.

He smiled at her and started to lean in again when there was another, even louder crash.

"You know what," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow." He walked away and Emma walked into her home.

Sure enough, James was standing in the doorway with a heavy dictionary in his hand. Emma slugged him in the arm and stalked off.

"You did that to yourself," Snow said from the couch. She was grinning.

~*oO0Oo*~

"You know what?" Emma said. "Why don't you just say good night to me out here."

Jefferson looked around. They were standing on the sidewalk outside of Emma's apartment. A cool night breeze blew around them and the stars twinkled up above.

"Alright," he said. He leaned in to her and just as they kissed, there was a loud thud. James's giant, red dictionary was on the sidewalk. Jefferson jumped back and Emma resisted the urge to scream.

James poked his head out of the window. "Sorry!" he called. "Just dropped my dictionary. Emma, want to come watch a movie?"

"I should…get going," Jefferson said. He didn't wait for Emma's response. He just back toward his car, got in and drove off.

Emma picked up the dictionary, walked up the stairs and into her living room and whipped the book at her father.

This was getting ridiculous.

~*oO0Oo*~

"Why the hell do I need to be here?" Regina asked. She had no idea why in the world she was standing outside Emma Swan's apartment at ten o'clock at night.

"I just want to try something," Emma said. And then she leaned in to kiss Regina. The mayor pushed her away the second their lips met, but not before James turned up the volume on the football game he was watching to a level at which it was a miracle he didn't go deaf on the spot.

Emma screamed in frustration and Regina left, glaring at the blonde as she walked. Emma opened the door and was all but ready to tear her father to shreds. She had no interest in Regina what so ever and yet he still insisted on sabotaging the moment.

Snow saw Emma and raced to her daughter's side. "Relax," she said. "I'll talk to him and make him stop. I promise. He just still sees you as that little baby that he fought through the Queen's guards to save. He just doesn't want to believe you're all grown up yet."

Emma clenched her fists and stalked off to her room.

~*oO0Oo*~

Henry and Paige were sitting side by side on the floor of the apartment, several textbooks and notebooks spread between them.

Emma was watching from the kitchen. For the past few minutes, they had been talking and laughing together, but now they were quiet. She watched as Henry, her ten-year-old son, her baby boy, started to reach for Paige's hand. She purposefully dropped her mug of cocoa and grinned as both kids jumped at the resounding crash.

"Mooom," Henry whined.

"My bad," Emma said, but in her mind, she was doing a happy dance as Paige stood up to leave. She was just about to start cleaning up her mess when she realized what had just happened. She was turning into her father. Well, crap.

* * *

**Dang! Emma gets around! I'm sorry, but it needed to be said. And Paige and Henry are just so cute together.**

**Thanks for reading!  
~Candy :)**


End file.
